This invention relates to an assembly for active control of automotive induction noise.
Manufacturers have employed active and passive methods to reduce engine noise within the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. Such noise frequently emanates from the engine, travels through the air induction system and emanates out of the mouth of the air intake into the passenger compartment. Efforts have been made to reduce the amount of engine noise traveling through the air induction system. These efforts include the use of both passive devices such as expansion chambers and Helmholtz resonators and active devices involving anti-noise generators.
Active noise attenuation systems use a speaker to create a sound that attenuates engine noise. The sound created is out of phase with the engine noise and combines with the engine noise to result in its reduction. Generally, this sound is generated in proximity to the air induction system. In one such system, the speaker is placed in the mouth of air intake duct.
Typically, the speaker and other components of the active noise attenuation system are brought together with the components of the air induction system during vehicle assembly operations. However, separately assembling the noise attenuation system from the air induction system involves additional time-consuming steps. Such steps are undesirable during vehicle production.